Daisy's Ultimate Debut!
by Mushbert
Summary: After four tournaments Princess Daisy has finally joined the Smash! Will she and Peach be arch rivals fighting to be the star princess, or will they actually get along? And what's this? Daisy's got a crush? But that's not all. A certain purple-clad individual makes a guest appearance!


**If you haven't already, you should probably watch E3 trailer for the newest Smash title, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. This fic is based around the introduction to one of the newest fighters, Daisy. Was bored and couldn't sleep so I decided to write this funny little one-shot of Daisy's first appearance among the Smashers.**

 **!**

 **Daisy's Ultimate Debut**

"Is she here yet? Is she here yet!?" Luigi paced back and forth from one side of the Smash Mansion lobby to the other. His face was red and dripping with sweat. He stopped pacing by the entrance to the left wing of the mansion, now bouncing from one foot to the other.

"Get a-hold of yourself, bro," Mario sighed in annoyance, walking up behind his green-clad brother, putting a comforting gloved hand on his shoulder. "She'll be here. She's never one to miss a tournament of any kind."

A small group waited patiently-well, impatiently, in Luigi's case-in the lobby for the arrival of a new Smasher. Besides Mario and Luigi, who stood together, Rosalina and Luma, Yoshi, Peach, and Master Hand were also waiting. Rosalina stood next to the right wing entrance with her hands behind her back. Yoshi stood to the side of her with Luma sitting on his saddle. Master Hand floated ominously in the center of the room.

Then there was Princess Peach. She stood a good twenty feet from the main entrance. Her body was as stiff as a Dry Bones, about to fall apart at any moment. A single bead of sweat dripped from her forehead and into her left eye, but she remained unblinking, staring at the pair of double doors, waiting for the Smash Mansion's newest arrival.

"My dear Princess, there's no reason for you to be so nervous," Master Hand said in a calm but deep voice that seemed to echo everywhere and nowhere. "You and she are friends, are you not?"

"Yeah, sure," Peach said, her lip quivering. "We've competed in a bunch of competitions. In racing tournaments, during our parties, our tennis matches, baseball, soccer, where does it END!?" She lost her cool, gasping after realizing she had shouted, the echo of her voice bouncing off the walls more strongly than Master Hand's. "My apologies...it's just, she's a tough one, that girl. I'm barely a match for her in any tournament we've ever had. What...what will I do when she gets here? _Another_ princess? And her, of all people...I'll lose my ranking for sure. I don't think I can-"

"That's enough," Master Hand said, holding a finger in the air to hush her. "If you're going to have that little faith in yourself, you have no business even being among our fighters." Peach stood up straight, not expecting that kind of a reaction from the disembodied hand. "There are over 60 of you. Are you really going to let one extra Princess scare you?"

"No, I guess not," Peach said, holding a hand over her heart. She finally began to calm down, and then smiled. She clenched her fists, a new look of determination spreading across her face. She smirked at the doorway. "Better now. I'm ready for anyth-"

The front doors shot open wide, the princess in the orange dress standing in the middle of the entrance with both arms outstretched to either side of her. "I'm here!" She waltzed in like she owned the place, putting her hands on her hips as the doors slowly closed behind her. "Daisy reporting for duty, Hand!"

"Daisy, you're actually here!" Luigi almost cried tears of joy as he ran towards his beloved Daisy. He opened his arms, ready to embrace the wayward princess.

Daisy opened her arms too and begun running forward. As Luigi neared closer...she slammed the palm of her hand right into Luigi's face, sending him tumbling backwards, landing in a heap on the floor. Instead she tightly enveloped Peach in a bear hug, lifting the surprised princess a foot into the air. "Peachy, I've missed you!" She dropped her onto her feet and kissed each of her cheeks. "Boy, have we been apart for so long!"

"We got together last Tuesday," Peach responded with a crooked smile of uncertainty.

"And what an eternity it has been," she sighed, shaking her head from side to side. "Oh, hey Luigi, hey Mario." Before Luigi stood back up, he let himself fall back down, sulking in misery. Mario chuckled and waved at Daisy. "Hey Yoshi!" She ran up to the green dinosaur and patted his head, receiving an excited _"Yoshi!"_ in response. "Heyyyyyyy...Rosa...Rosa...luma? Rosaluma?"

"Close enough," she said calmly, closing her eyes and smiling. "Good to see you, Princess Daisy." She extended a hand to shake. Daisy took it, grabbed it with all her might, and shook Rosalina's hand as hard as she could, nearly popping her shoulder out of its socket. "Easy there," Rosalina said awkwardly, releasing herself from Daisy's death grip and rubbing her shoulder. "Glad you can make it."

"So am I," Daisy replied. "This place is bigger than Luigi described it!"

"You told her about this place?" Master Hand sounded offended.

"Oh yeah, he told me all about it," Daisy answered for Luigi. "Me and Weeg email each other and talk over Skype every once and a while."

"Princess Daisy, if you'd be so kind as to follow me to Final Destination," Master Hand said, creating a portal in front of him out of thin air. "I'd like to brief you on all of the rules and regulations in this secure location away from any distractions. Follow me."

"Hold your horses, buckaroo," Daisy snapped. "I'd like to have tea with Peach first. I just got here, I need to take a load off."

"Very well, Princess," Master Hand replied, expressionless. He floated into the portal and vanished.

"Mario, Luigi, we can catch up later after my meeting with Handy," Daisy told the brothers. "The flight here was long and tiresome. I need me some girl time."

She grabbed onto Peach's wrist and dragged her towards the left wing. "Uhhhh, Daisy, my room's the other way."

"Oh yeah, of course, of course," Daisy turned around and dragged Peach towards the right wing. "See you guys later!"

.

Princesses Peach and Daisy sat on the frilly pink bed in Peach's room, a cup of tea in each one's hand. Daisy took a long sip, slurping unnecessarily to Peach's annoyance. "Ahhhh, I always did love your tea the most." Daisy put her cup down on the nightstand. She kicked off her tennis shoes and sat cross-legged in Peach's bed. "So tell me. Did Mario put a ring on it? Huh? Huhhhh?!"

"No, but Bowser almost did," Peach chuckled, and Daisy exploded with laughter.

"For the second time!? That's crazy! I mean, you have to admit, in certain lighting, Bowser could be kind of handsome."

"Are we talking about the same Koopa?" This time Peach laughed harder, covering her mouth in surprise. "Wow...I haven't laughed that hard in a while." She looked into Daisy's eyes, and blushed a little bit. "I miss this. Hanging out with my best girl friend, just us two. You make me laugh more than I ever usually do."

"Jeez, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were totally trying to flirt with me!"

"You wish!" Peach said, playfully pushing Daisy's shoulder. "Speaking of, have your eye on anyone?"

"Well, that Rosa chick is pretty darn cute!" Peach gasped. "Yes, I know, I know, not my usual type. She has that whole, 'I rule over all the cosmos' type of air around her. It's a powerful feeling but an attractive feeling."

"What about Luigi?" Peach said. "Everyone knows you only see him as a best friend, but he sure doesn't see it that way."

"Boy's dense," Daisy shrugged her shoulders. "He'll realize eventually that he has zero shots at me."

"Not gonna let him down gently?"

"Oh, honey, you know that if I try letting him down gently, it'd be the equivalent of him dropping off the tippy top of Bob-Omb Battlefield." Daisy crossed her arms. "I'll crush him."

"Sometimes you scare me," Peach said. "Don't you have an introductory meeting with Master Hand to get to? He also needs to show you to your new bedroom."

"Fine, fine," Daisy said, hopping off of the bed and sleeping into her shoes. "I'll see you later. Hey, we can have _soooooo_ many slumber parties! Wouldn't that be great, bestie?"

"That'd be perfect," Peach said softly as her best friend and rival dashed out of her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. "I don't know what I was so scared of." Peach laid back onto her bed, her head hitting the pillow. "This'll be great."

.

An hour had passed since Master Hand and Princess Daisy met in the world of Final Destination. She was shown to her bedroom and she immediately hopped into the shower. When she was done, she knew she had to make her introduction to the Super Smash Bros. special and exciting.

All of the Smashers had gathered together in the main lobby. Every fighter spanning from each of the four titles in the series stood in a crowd. Master Hand had called all of them there to announce a brand new fighter to their roster. "I wonder who this could be," Zelda muttered to herself, standing in between Young Link and Toon Link, the original Link standing silently behind her.

Wolf stood off to the back corner of the lobby, Pichu standing on his shoulder. "I knew a lot of old fighters would be returning for this new tournament," Wolf said quietly so only Pichu could hear. "But I don't recall any new fighters being announced. Why has Master Hand withheld this information? And why bring us back? For what purpose." His knuckles cracked as he tightened his hand into a fist. "Doesn't make sense."

"Who cares!?" Pichu screamed back at him. "We're back now. We're able to return. We can make names for ourselves again. Whoever this is won't be anyone special."

The lights dimmed. The crowd silenced. Part of the ground in front of the main entrance began to rise, forming into a huge stage. Spotlights the fighters didn't know existed lowered from the ceiling, and shined downward, illuminating the stage. A cloud of smoke enveloped the stage. When the fog began to fade away, the voice of Princess Daisy echoed across the lobby. "Yo! Daisy is in the house! To whoop some serious tail!"

Charizard suddenly felt self-conscious about his tail and grabbed onto it tightly.

The fog was gone, and...nobody was there. "Geronimo!" Daisy fell from out of no where, landing on the ground, a shockwave shaking the ground beneath her.

"Oh, just brilliant, Peach's twin has joined the fight," Bowser sounded unhappy, crossing his arms and turning his spiked shell on the stage. He no longer cared.

"Hi, I'm Daisy!" her confident voice boomed throughout the lobby. "A princess, but no need for the formalities. I'm here to win. I'm here to conquer. You losers don't stand a chance against-"

"Enough boasting," Master Hand said.

"Sorry, sorry," she apologized, "Anyway, it's nice to meet most of you, very nice to see some familiar faces...Wario, is that you, Wario? Coming to say hello?" But Wario did not seem happy. He balled both hands into fists, stomping his feet onto the ground to make sure everyone could hear his rage. He approached the stage with something in his hand. "What's that?" She clearly hadn't been informed about Assist Trophies.

"I don't know how _you_ of all people even got a chance to come here and fight," there was malice to Wario's words. "What makes you so special? You're basically a clone of Peach! There's no point!" Wario raised the Assist Trophy into the air, and it began to glow. "Meanwhile my best friend couldn't even be granted fighter-status? Dohhh, how long am I gonna have to wait to fight alongside my partner in crime?"

The Assist Trophy transformed into the purple wearing Waluigi. "Waaahhhh!?" He looked shocked to have been called out there. Instead of appearing ground level with Wario, he was standing right next to Daisy on stage. "Oh, Daisy...fancy meeting you here." He nervously scratched the back of his cap.

"Waluigi," she greeted without a smile. "Don't get mad at me for taking your spot. According to Master Hand, you and I were pretty much tied, and he couldn't decide which one of us to pick. You were already this trophy thing...and he didn't want to call me out here _just_ to...assist, the fighters...so he kept you in the form of a trophy and he made me a full-fledged fighter." Waluigi glared at Master Hand. Even without a face, everyone could tell that the mystical hand was mad at Daisy for saying anything.

"Why I oughtta..." Waluigi trailed off, digging in his infinitely deep back pocket for his tennis racket. He went to swing it at Daisy, but she lunged in the air, slamming her hip into him and sending him flying clear across the lobby. He slammed into the furthest wall and disappeared.

"Now that that distraction is out of the way..." Daisy said, putting one hand on her hip and the other on her cheek. She somehow blushed on command and put on the cutest smile anyone has ever seen. "I hope that you guys can accept me as one of your newest fighters! Does that make me a Smash Sister now? Speaking of which, Mr. Floating Hand Guy With the Deep Voice, isn't the title of these games, oh I don't know, a bit sexist?"

A faint _"Jigglypuff!"_ of agreement was heard in the distance.

"I'm just joking, I can be one of the guys too, no biggie." Daisy jumped off of the stage and joined her fellow Smash brothers and sisters. She waded through the crowd until she reached Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Rosalina. "Something tells me that I'm gonna like it here."

 **!**

 **How'd you like it? It may be a bit rushed as I wrote it in maybe less than an hour. But I literally** ** _just_** **watched the new trailer for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate and I couldn't resist. Daisy's one of my favorites. Love her tomboyish nature, her spunk, and her competitive attitude! I hope I wrote her well enough here. Also, for anyone who may have questioned, for continuity's sake, the reason Pichu and Wolf were grouped together like that was not only because they are both returning to Smash, but also, I have hinted at their return before, before this "Everybody is Here!" thing was even revealed. Check out my story "Electric Return". Anyway thanks for reading 3 If you liked this fic, favorite and drop a review! Thanks! Love y'all much!**


End file.
